1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a backlight unit including a frame with a hook downwardly protruding therefrom to omit a screw coupling process, and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The range of applications in which a liquid crystal display (LCD) is being used has been extended because of its lightweight, thin, low-power drive, full color and high resolution characteristics. Currently, the LCD technology is being used in devices such as, for example, computers, notebook computers, PDAs, telephones, TVs, audio/video devices, and the like. With the LCD, a desired image is displayed on a LCD panel in which the amount of light to be transmitted is controlled according to video signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form.
Unlike with a plasma display or the like, an LCD does not have a self light-emitting structure and thus needs a backlight unit having a light source. In addition, the backlight unit includes a variety of optical members for improving the quality of light exiting from the light source, and further includes a frame for fixing the light source and the optical members and a receiving member for accommodating and protecting the frame to which the light source and the optical members are fixed.
In a conventional backlight unit, protruding portions are formed on side surfaces of a frame, and holes corresponding to the protruding portions are formed in side surfaces of a receiving member, so that the frame with a light source and optical members fixed thereto is fixedly accommodated in the receiving member. Also, with the conventional backlight unit, since the frame cannot be securely coupled and fixed to the receiving member only by the protruding portions and the holes, screws are additionally used for the coupling. However, in such a coupling structure, in order to disassemble the backlight unit, the protruding portions of the frame fitted into the holes of the side surfaces of the receiving member should be pressed and pushed to the inside. In this case, the space between the inside of the frame and inside members such as a light guide plate and the like may be narrow and the flexibility of the protruding portions of the frame may be small, so that the working time may thereby be increased. In addition, when the conventional backlight unit is disassembled, additional working time may be required for loosening the additional screws used for the coupling in the backlight unit. Moreover, when the frame and the receiving member are coupled to each other, a part of the protruding portions may be worn away due to the friction between the protruding portions of the frame made of resin and the receiving member made of metal, thereby generating foreign materials. As a result, such foreign materials may infiltrate into the backlight unit and degrade the property of the backlight unit.